<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'fessing up by hydeing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183173">'fessing up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydeing/pseuds/hydeing'>hydeing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Random &amp; Short, Short, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydeing/pseuds/hydeing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke never made it to the conference.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'fessing up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my first time posting here. I hope somebody enjoys it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot day, with the sun high in the sky and nothing around to hide them from its relentless heat. The train station was busy, which wasn’t surprising since it was beginning of the summer and everyone wanted to take advantage of the beautiful weather. The distinct smell of diesel and oil hit his nose as Sasuke trudged through the sea of people, trying to find his coach. He could feel hair sticking to his neck and his patience wearing thin. He really wished he didn’t have to go anywhere.</p><p>“Oi, oi, watch where you’re going! You’re making me walk into every single one of these people.” A sweaty hand squeezed his own. He smirked and stopped then, making the other person walk into his back. </p><p><br/>
“I found my coach.” He turned and was met with a sight to behold. A tall handsome man stood before him, eyes narrowed, his lower lip protruded in an absurd little pout. No matter how many times he’s looked at that beautiful face, with the blinding smile, high cheekbones and strong brows above big blue eyes, Sasuke could never get enough. The man was wearing his favourite orange shirt and black shorts. It complemented him and, even though he wouldn’t say it out loud, it was Sasuke’s favourite shirt as well. </p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry. There, there,” he said, patting the soft golden hair. The man snorted and his expression immediately turned from cloudy to sunny. It was blinding. Sasuke loved it. </p><p><br/>
“Do you need to get in already?” He asked, reaching to swipe a strand of hair away from his face.</p><p><br/>
This time Sasuke squeezed his hand. “Yeah, probably.” He looked at the big clock by the station’s exit. “It’s about time.” </p><p><br/>
With that he moved closer to the coach’s door. He could see the conductor already making rounds and checking if anyone else needs to get in.</p><p><br/>
“I’m going to be so alone.” Sasuke only rolled his eyes. “So, so alone.”</p><p><br/>
“Naruto,” he said, exasperated. Naruto stood there in a dramatic pose, covering his eyes, so he didn’t see Sasuke closing the distance between their lips in a brief kiss. The blonde immediately straightened, trying to follow the lips to steal one more. Unfortunately, at that moment they heard doors being closed one by one, the sound moving closer towards them. Not wanting to tempt the fate, Sasuke separated from Naruto and quickly got in. Soon his head showed up in a window. Naruto was looking straight at him with an expression that was hard to decipher. </p><p><br/>
“I told you, you didn’t need to see me off. I’ll be back from the conference tomorrow evening.”</p><p><br/>
“Still, too long. I needed to make sure I won’t forget your face,” a wide grin replaced whatever showed on his face before.</p><p><br/>
Sasuke only scoffed. “Idiot.” He was trying to conceal it, but he was happy that Naruto decided to walk him to the train. He looked back to his compartment to hide slight blush that showed up – it was empty, probably more people were getting in at the next stop. Someone blew a whistle, startling him.</p><p><br/>
“Hey, Sasuke.”</p><p><br/>
Sasuke looked out the train window again, feeling the vehicle starting to move. Naruto began walking along with it, his walk turning into a jog soon. He was still smiling; the train picked up the pace even more.</p><p><br/>
“I love you!”</p><p><br/>
Sasuke’s eyes widened in shock upon hearing the words for the first time ever, but before he could respond Naruto's already become a small spot in the distance.</p><p>*</p><p>A few hours later Naruto heard a frantic knock, causing him to jump up. It started to rain, the regular pitter-patter was hitting his windows and lulling him almost to sleep, even though it was still quite early. He didn’t expect anyone, especially not Sasuke, standing in the hall and breathing hard. His hair was plastered to his face and the clothes dripping.</p><p><br/>
“You.” Sasuke managed to croak out in between breaths and then started coughing very hard. </p><p><br/>
“What are you doing here?” He asked dumbly. Sasuke didn’t answer and just stepped inside the apartment instead, still trying to compose himself. His gaze never left Naruto, but the intensity of it was broken by the man’s huffing and puffing. Naruto wondered if he should start locating his phone to call for help in case the man would actually hack up a lung. Sasuke leaned on the wall with one hand, the other combing through his hair. </p><p><br/>
“I got out at – hah – the first stop and – hah – came right back,” he wheezed. He started moving towards the blonde, their noses practically touching. Naruto could almost feel how hard his heart was beating. “You don’t just say such things and then let the other person drive away.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry.” Naruto grinned, flushing a bit. “I just felt it and needed to let you know.”</p><p><br/>
Sasuke just groaned and rubbed his face in frustration.</p><p><br/>
“Just come here.” He grabbed Naruto by the neck and connected their lips. It was a slow and deliberate kiss, as if Sasuke was getting to know his mouth all over again. He smoothed a hand on Naruto’s jaw, coaxing his mouth open and sliding his tongue inside. Naruto could feel something squeeze inside his chest and familiar warmth spreading all over his body. When they finally separated it was his turn to breathe hard. They didn’t say anything for a solid minute, their foreheads touching, trying to just drink in each other’s presence.</p><p><br/>
“Hey Naruto.”</p><p><br/>
“Hm?” Naruto closed his eyes breathing in the scent of his lover mixed with the earthy smell of rain.</p><p><br/>
“I love you too.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>